<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new baby and a second rate name for the baby by StarshineAndBooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652040">A new baby and a second rate name for the baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks'>StarshineAndBooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The new disaster family, but they love each other [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Remy meet Patton</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The new disaster family, but they love each other [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new baby and a second rate name for the baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan finds himself staring down at the small angry, red thing in hos father’s arms. He can’t say he’s all that thrilled, but he’s also four, so, here we are.</p><p>    “What do you think Lo?” Virgil asks, readjusting his nephew on his hip.</p><p>    “I don’t want to go back to the orphanage.” Logan says, a shaky quality to his voice.</p><p>    “What?” Remus blinks down at his son, “How does looking at your baby brother make you not want to go back to the orphanage?”</p><p>    “I don’t wanna go back.” Logan says quickly, “Please don’t give me back!”</p><p>    “Whoah, hey, Little Luci, we won’t give you back.” Remus soothes, “You’re stuck with us, forever.”</p><p>    “Promise me?”</p><p>    “I promise you Logan, even when you wish we would give you back, we never will.”</p><p>    “Then…. I will be a good brother.” Logan says after a moment.</p><p>    Virgil snorts, “Yeah, you will Lo.”</p><p>    “I don’t want it!” Remy protests as Janus and Roman drag him into the room, “I have Logan! You’ll give Logan backl!”</p><p>    “We’ll what?” Janus gapes down t his oldest son.</p><p>    “They won’t.” Logan says, “Papa promised me.”</p><p>    “They’re lyin’. Missy says dads only want two children, and get rifd of the middle kid when a third is born. I don’t wanna lose you!” Remy shrieks.</p><p>    “Whoah, okay, Incu,” Remus soothes, “We’d never give lOgan up. We love him, and we love you. We’re keeping both of you, we’re just also keeping this little blood sucker too!” He shifts Patton in his arms.</p><p>    “I-”</p><p>    “He promised.” Logan says, very matter of factly from Virgil’s hip.</p><p>    “I promise as well.” Janus add, “We’re keeping you lot for ever.”</p><p>    “And ever?” Remy asks.</p><p>    “Yes.”</p><p>    “Oh…”</p><p>    Logan stares down at the boy, “I think we should name it Monster Truck.”</p><p>    “No.” Janus says, “This is your little brother Patton.”</p><p>    “I like monster truck better.” Remy says.</p><p>    “Me too.” Logan nods.</p><p>    “So do I.” Virgil smirks, “I think it’s a nice name.”</p><p>    “Virgil!” Roman admonishes playfully.</p><p>    Logan sits happily on Virgil’s hip, “Apple juice please?”</p><p>    Remy smiles, “YEah!”</p><p>    “What are you doing?” Remus asks, looking up from his baby, “Sorry I just- I made this. Look at him!”</p><p>    “We made Remy too dear.” Janus smiles gently, “But maybe we should put Logan and Remy in bed, it is late.”</p><p>    “I’m not sleepy!” Logan protests.</p><p>    “Sure you’re not.” Virgil smirks, “Come on Lolo, bed time.”</p><p>    “But- How will I let Patton know I love him?”</p><p>    “He knows.” Remus says gently.</p><p>    “Promise?”</p><p>    “Promise, now luci, go to bed, we’ll see you in the morning.” Remus says gently, “It’s a big day.”</p><p>    “It’s always a big day with kids.” Roman snorts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>